


Ah yes, the three genders: Football, Drama, and Nerd

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Worth The Risk [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Nonbinary Roman, Other, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, also, bi roman, just... a couple of friends taking down bullies, lowkey inspired by stick to the status quo don't @ me, worth the risk verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “I am terribly sorry Roman, but you can only pick one.”





	Ah yes, the three genders: Football, Drama, and Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, is all just a terrible joke that popped into my head one day and I never posted it because there's not much to it, but I've finally decided to just say fuck it and throw it out into the world. Might as well. I hope it makes some kind of sense.

When Roman had forced Logan to sit through all three High School Musicals with him before they started high school (because “We’ve been friends for almost 10 years and you haven’t watched High School Musical, how can that be?”), Logan had figured that most of the drama in the movie had simply been exaggerated. Especially the emphasize put on sticking with your own clique.

By the end of the first month, Logan realized just how wrong he was. Apparently, the drama in the movie wasn’t exaggerated at all. 

Something he found out, of course, thanks to Roman themselves. Who of course somehow became startlingly popular within only a few weeks, joined both the football team and the drama club despite protests that they couldn’t do both, and then caused even more chaos throughout the school by choosing to hang out with Logan (who was, as Roman put it, “A picture perfect nerd”) over either of the two groups. 

Roman had kept Logan up to date on the latest arguments from either side of why they had to choose one over the other, which prompted Logan to joke once “Haven’t they realized you have never simply ‘chose one’ once in your life”. Roman had been so stunned at Logan’s joke it took them several moments to process it before they had burst out laughing. Later on, Logan had sent Roman the gif of Miguel and Tulio from The Road To El Dorado (The one of them saying “Both is good”), stating “This is you”. All he had gotten in return was a key smash, and then two minutes later got a voice message of unintelligible garble (aka a message of “Offended Princey noises”), which Logan assumed meant they enjoyed the joke. Especially considering they spent the next week carrying printouts of a picture from that scene and handing them to anyone who asks them basically any form of question. Eventually, Logan had scolded them for wasting so much paper and about the damage it did to the environment and Roman had to give up the effort in order to shut his best friend up.

Still, despite Roman’s updates, Logan had never actually personally witnessed one of these interactions. Which was probably a good thing because Logan wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself in some of the interactions Roman had described to him (and he wasn’t sure how Roman had kept from saying something, but then they had always been better at reading social situations than Logan ever had been). 

It was two months into the school year before Logan finally had a chance to be present when the captain of the football team and the drama club approached Roman at lunch demanding once again they choose a side. From what Roman told him, it was also the last time anyone made such demands. Probably because no one really knew how to react to their choice to choose Logan over them both. 

It went something like this: 

Logan was eating lunch and trying to read the astronomy book he had gotten for his birthday while Roman practiced lines beside him (Which meant about every two minutes Logan would be interrupted by Roman asking him to check if they had gotten down the next couple of lines, meaning he had hardly made it through a few pages because of course, he couldn’t say no to something that meant so much to his best friend even if theater was a practice he understood very little). It was in one of his few moments of silence that their table got approached. 

“You need to choose a side, Garcia.” Someone slammed their hands down on the table, interrupting Roman in the midst of their practicing and causing Logan to raise an eyebrow as he turned his head slightly to see an annoyed looking football player (most likely the captain, Logan deduced, based upon the situation) standing behind the determined (and if Logan was perhaps a little less confident in his ability to verbally destroy her in seconds, scary) blonde who had caused the commotion in the first place. “Before the auditions this afternoon.” 

Well, Roman had been right when he said the drama club was being run by a Sharpay wannabe, that’s for sure. 

“You can play football or be in the drama club but you have to choose one and start showing some actual loyalty.” The football captain added, pausing for a moment as he looked at Logan  then down at his book, before turning back to Roman and adding “Or I guess you could choose your fucking nerd.” 

Logan snorted quietly to himself as a joke suddenly popped into his head, and before he could think better he found himself muttering quietly “Ah yes the three genders: Football, Drama, and Nerd.” 

There was a beat of silence before Roman burst out into laughter, and Logan couldn’t help but smirk at the confusion on the faces of the two standing in front of them. In between bursts of their laughter, Logan turned to Roman, placing a hand on their arm as he said: “I am terribly sorry Roman, but you can only pick one.” 

Roman started to laugh harder, and even Logan began to snicker quietly when Roman gasped out “I choose all of them, you can’t stop me!” 

The Sharpay wannabe stamped her foot angrily after a few minutes of the duo laughing, raising her voice to be heard over the as she demanded “Garcia you have to make a fucking choice! Football or Drama, what are you going to choose?”

Roman’s laughter had faded completely by the time she finished speaking, and so had all traces of a smile from their face. They looked her up and down for a second before standing up, motioning for Logan to do the same. Then looking the Sharpay wannabe straight in the eye Roman said cooly “I’ll choose nerd, thank you very much.” 

And then Roman turned on their heel, marching away without a second thought, pausing only when they reached the other side of the cafeteria for Logan to catch up before the pair continued out walking in almost perfect sync. And when they were finally far enough away there was no one around to hear them, Roman and Logan both burst into another fit of laughter over what had just happened.


End file.
